Breaking Light
by ScottishBraveheart
Summary: After meeting Edward, a DJ, after a night out Bella discovers that there is a lot more to this boy than the 'brother that Jasper hates.' While she tries to deny her attraction to the tattoo covered 18 year old, she can't help but question the challenges in life that lead him to holding a toddler in his arms. DILFWARD TATTOOWARD.


This is CHAPTER ONE and is really a basic chapter.

As always I don't own what Meyer does.

* * *

A night out with the girls wasn't something I was used to. Between school, work and visiting family it was safe to say I struggled sleeping never mind alone time. Tonight was different though, tonight was the night the girls had finally got time together! It was my best friend's 19th birthday and a group of us where hitting the town for the night. Alice took it upon herself to arrange her own birthday outing, therefore we were going to a club that her boyfriend of a month brother was djing. This guaranteed us free entry and a few bottles of champagne to get the party started.

Having been working until 6 tonight meant that I arrived at Alice's house when they were all a bit tipsy. The conversation ranged from Lauren telling the group about her latest drama between her and her on off girlfriend Rosalie, and Jessica screaming that she was 'going to bang the DJ'. I wasn't that interested, not really having being pally with the girls before only seeing them on occasion at other Alice gatherings.

Alice would what you would call a family friend, our mothers having been high school best friends, spilt up when they both found their husbands moving to adjacent towns. For this reasons we went to different schools. Having not gone to the same school as any of the group I was very shy to begin with. While Alice tried to include me I couldn't join in with the conversation how good a bang the Sj – Edward was.

Apparently he was Jasper's younger brother, making him the same age as myself and in the opinion of everyone bar Alice the hottest one of the two brothers. He was beginning to sound like a typical DJ, a major manwhore who was far to confident.

At the age of 18 it was safe to say I lacked the experience of the typical binge drinking. The lack of drinking in my teens resulted me to being a lightweight. Emmett, my brother, often joked that I could get drunk off the fumes of alcohol alone. It was this reason that after the one cider that Alice gave me I was acting like these group of girls were my best friends.

Having a few more drinks in Alice's house which then escalated to a game of 'I have never , have you ever'. Not being to many 'teenage' parties this was a first to me, and highlighted me to be the clear underdog of the group. Due to alcohol these 5 girls now had knowledge that I was very much a virgin. My sexual experience having been only in a game of spin the bottle at the age of 11, where my lips got caught in Minky Mike's braces. That was awkward to explain to my mum the rips in my lips.

Having had a few glasses of alcohol and a hand of shots we were ready to go. Personally I felt the most underdressed having just a black skater skirt on that was paired with an orange lace crop top and a pair of converses. The other girls, particularly Jessica who was 'out to impress' wore the skimpiest outfit that was a close resemble to cling film.

After placing my stuff in Alice's bag, I took it downstairs. Tonight we were both staying at Jasper's tonight, at the house which he shared with his parents. It was closer to the town itself and with Jasper and his close friend Seth driving us, it seemed easier. Breaking Light was one of the most popular clubs around the city, commonly used by the age range of 18-25. It was apparently the only club that had a good atmosphere and a night like tonight was not flooded with the sounds of over-played dance songs but a mixture of modern tunes.

The car journey was much of a blur all of us apart from the drivers being slightly tipsy. I shared a car with Alice, Jasper, Jessica and Stacy – Alice's younger cousin. Looking at the road ahead I heard the conversation between Jasper and Alice. 'Mum's invited you guys to dinner tomorrow, she hates the thought of you two being alone on your birthday.' Jasper mentioned. 'oh yeah, we are up for that, right bella?' I nodded my agreement, it would be a big step for Alice meeting the 'inlaws' for the first time, and I'm sure she wanted that friendship support. 'If Edwards there count me in Jasper.' Jessica slurred over the backseat. He didn't have time to reply as we parked the car and headed to the club.

Walking up to the club it was clear that Jasper was known to the bouncers, allowing us to queue jump and prevent getting ID. Inside the club had 3 floors, which we made our way to the top floor where his brother was playing. The club was manic, full to the brim. Alice clutched my hand so we wouldn't be spilt up dragging me through the crowd of hardly clad girls and touchy boys.

Once we reached the destination of the middle of the dance floor we begin to dance, Jasper coming over to us with champagne and a bottle of Sambuca. 'LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED' Jasper shouted through the crowd and began pouring sumbuca down our throats. The liquid burned my throat as it travelled down its path, making me cough and splutter. Just then Jessica came back, having not even known she was gone in the first place I gave her a strange look. 'Jasper, your brother is a very very talented guy may I say. His fingers are just pure magic.' The group all shared a look of disgust realizing that Jessica just got done by this Edward guy in a DJ Booth.

I laid my eyes on this manwhore that was busy fingering people. He was a god. A pure and utter god. The DJ booth was raised slightly and tilted so the DJ and his decks were visible to the audience. It was here I understood why there was so much resentment between jasper and his baby brother that Alice has informed me off. While Jasper was blond, slim and suffered from acne scars his younger brother appeared to be tanned, brown hair and very toned. Not overly muscling but his arms appeared muscly and were accented by a range of tattoos. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with Jasper who appeared to be angry with his brother. At this point both boys looked up and peered to Alice who was embarrassingly slut dropping and while Edward laughed, jasper frown deepened.

The reminder of the night was spent with insane amounts of alcohol that I knew would make us regret it in the morning.

Regretting it in the morning was just what I did. Having not remembered how I got home I woke up in the bed snuggled next to Alice, both of us worse for wear. The noise of arguing woke us both up coming from the adjacent room. It sounded like Jasper and who I assumed was his mother. 'Jasper just try to be civil with your brother, your father and don't wish to push him away again.' 'Mum, when will you learn that that boy will only cause more trouble. Do you want to know what your youngest was doing when we left the club, smoking. Not just smoking but fucking getting high. I don't care how old he is or whether he has to live his life, he has got responsibilities and it's about time he faced them.' 'Jasper, he is trying. ' A this point Alice and myself interrupted the conversation by walking in the living room. A vulnerable Alice walked up to Jasper who had apparently forgiven her for her drunken antics.

Just as conversation was beginning we were interrupted by the front door opening. There in the doorway stood Edward. He wasn't alone, in his arm he held a young boy who looked like 2 or 3 who was huddled into the man's bare neck, nursing a pacifier. This man who enticed me last night was even more beautiful in sober ness and natural light. 'Oh look father of the year returns.' Jasper said snidely. This man, full of tattoo's and shared the same birth year as me had a lot of secrets to tell the world.

* * *

Hope its all okay


End file.
